


a siren's song

by Marenke



Series: 21 days of Dreamcatcher [7]
Category: Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pirate, F/F, Femslash February, Femslash February 2020, Pirates, Pre-Relationship, Sirens, murder mentions, siren sua and pirate dami
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:20:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22606891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marenke/pseuds/Marenke
Summary: Bora looks at the pirate queen in front of her, and shows a smile with too many pointed teeth. She flicks her tail, shining gold and red on the sunset, and accidentally flicks some saltwater on her immaculately white pants.
Relationships: Kim Bora | SuA/Lee Yoobin | Dami
Series: 21 days of Dreamcatcher [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1641007
Comments: 4
Kudos: 36





	a siren's song

Bora looks at the pirate queen in front of her, and shows a smile with too many pointed teeth. She flicks her tail, shining gold and red on the sunset, and accidentally flicks some saltwater on her immaculately white pants. A bold fashion choice, if Bora says so herself. It stains so easily, but she supposes the red jacket makes up for it.

“My mistake?” She asks, nonchalant, and Bora doesn’t sound like she’s regretful at all. The winds blows her hat away, and the crewman who manned the boat here goes after it. Bora takes a moment to adjust her pose, trying to look more appetizing for human eyes.

“Your _mistake_ cost the lives of two of my crew.” Using her gun, she points to the ship nearby, its pirate flag trembling lightly on the cool wind. The crewman seems to have difficulties going after the hat. Bora flicked her tail again, splashing more water into the pirate queen's trousers. 

“I was hungry. I mean, _singing_. I was singing, and they fell towards the water on their own. Work accidents, right?” Bora smiled at her, again, but the pirate queen seemed uninterested. At least, outside: Bora could see the dilation of pupils and the too-controlled breathing, as if trying to resist the siren allure. How cute. Bora might not even eat her. “Say, don’t you want to stay for dinner? I can catch a fish, you can roast it, my cave is just a quick five-minute swim from here. Promise I won’t try to eat you, I’m well fed.”

The pirate queen hesitates, for a mere second that makes Bora smile. Then she puts her gun in place, a hand in her face, mussing up her short-ish brown hair. The crewman is still after the hat. It was soggy at this point.

“Listen. My crew is claiming for your life, they want siren tail soup, and while we are at it I want to kind of thank you for ridding me of firing them at the next stop, but we cannot dine together now.”

Bora smiles once more, now genuine, but still terrifyingly pointy. She sees the pirate queen dry gulp, eyes looking at the curve of Bora’s neck. Bora isn’t dumb, so she takes off the mess of black-green hair from that area in a very pointed manner, and chuckles to herself when the pirate queen’s eyes pointedly go to her face.

“Not now? That’s okay, I’ve got dinner for a few days. I mean, company.” She hopes the sharks haven’t gotten to her new friends yet. They’re most vicious creatures and Bora’s got one too many fights to pick with them. 

She leans into the rock, elbows into the cooling surface and hands supporting her hands. Her tail flickers in the air as she lays, and the pirate queen’s eyes trail over her. Cute! She’ll be a fun play mate. Mate, perhaps?

“When are you free?” Bora asks, and the pirate queen leans down, crouching to be eye to eye. “I’m free most days, except on new moons, when there’s the council meeting.”

“Sirens have council meetings?” She whispers. The crewmate finally recovered the hat and has started to come back, which means their conversation was drawing to a close. What a shame; Bora was having fun. 

“Oh, yes, we’re very organized. You should check our knitting club. How about next full moon?”

“Sounds good. I am Dami, the pirate queen, but you might as well call me Yoobin. Now, I’m going to pretend to shoot you, and you’re going to flee. How about that?” The crewmate was close, and the pirate queen, Yoobin, was drawing her gun, pointing it directly and safely at the murky waters as Bora sat down, readying herself to flee, and Yoobin rose, adjusting her position. 

“I’m Bora. See you!” She replied, and at the same time she saw Yoobin’s trigger finger move, she jumped in the cold waters, seeing the bullet whizz by her. A few meters away, she peeked out of the water, and saw Yoobin shake her head to the crewmate, grabbing the soggy hat and throwing it in the waters in a seemingly careless movement, to the crewmate’s horror. Yoobin looks in the general direction Bora had swam to, and Bora, eyes connecting, rose her hand to give Yoobin a quick wave, which got a nod in response, before her gaze went back to the ship, where the rest of her crew waited.

Well, a gift was a gift. Bora dropped underneath the water’s surface and swam to the dropping hat, grabbing it and staring at the wet velvet-like fabric. It would look good on her cave. Perhaps it could decorate one of the skulls she had as decoration.

Speaking of skulls, she had to go and grab her dinner. Humming quietly to herself, Bora went into deeper waters before any sharks could eat her food before she did.


End file.
